


Plant Seeds

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Deepthroating, Forced Incest, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Oviposition, Restraints, Tentacle Rape, Trans Dick Grayson, Womb Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Dick is caught by a horny plant and Bruce is forced to watch then fuck.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 226





	Plant Seeds

Dick stops to look at the vine on the floor of the hall with curiosity. They're looking for their culprit but she's disappeared and this is more interesting though he stops thinking that when it suddenly grabs him. 

"Robin!" Bruce yells. Dick yelps as the vine grabs his ankle and pulls him off his feet suddenly, dragging him down the hall. He tries to escape but he's too disoriented to think straight. The vines drag him into a room with more vines all writhing and squirming around. His eyes widen as he looks at them all and he's picked up and hung upside-down. Bruce tries to get him down but the vines overwhelm him and pin him to the ground. Dick squirms to get away but he just makes himself dizzy. 

A vine wraps around his neck and holds him right side up instead. Dick pulls at it to try to make it let go but he's so small, it doesn't even seem to notice. He even tries biting but it's no use. He looks to Bruce pathetically for help but Bruce is having just as hard of a time trying to get himself free. 

Dick gasps as some of the vines slither under his suit. They're cold and move in a strange way he doesn't like. They brush against his little nipples before wrapping around them and pinching. Dick blushes and he tries to pull them out of his suit. More vines grab his wrists and pull his arms out of the way. His nipples harden to little nubs and he blushes even darker. 

"S-stop," he says. The vines push further into his suit and Dick squirms at the feeling. One of them slips under the leg of his tiny shorts and he shudders as he feels it snake into his undies. It's thinner than one of his fingers but he still doesn't like it. It slips between his pussy lips and Dick shakes his hips to try to deter it. It doesn't care and he whines as it pushes deeper. Even if it's not thick he can feel it poke and prod his virgin walls as it explores. 

"What are you doing?" he asks wearily. "Take it out. That feels funny. Stop." It prods his cervix suddenly and Dick gasps. He's never had anything in him, not even fingers, and this makes him feel weird. He clenches down to try to push it out or stop it or something but the vine just pushes against his cervix harder. It gives him a funny feeling in his belly. The vine shoves through his cervix suddenly and into his womb and Dick yelps. He shudders as he feels it uncomfortably deep in him and more of it pushes inside and coils inside his womb. 

"Please," Dick begs. He looks at Bruce desperately but before Bruce can even say anything, a thick vine suddenly plunges into Bruce's mouth and gags him. Dick whines as he tries to struggle free to no avail. He sees the bulge in the vine travel towards him and his eyes widen. It's the size of a ping pong ball and slips under his shorts and soon is pressing against his cunt. As tight and virginal as he is, it doesn't go in immediately. It's relentless and Dick groans as it finally pops inside. He can feel it push deeper and deeper through his snug pussy before also coming to push against his cervix. 

"N-nooo," he says. The vine doesn't listen. Another seed travels down the vine and another after that both pushing into his tight pussy and all the way in to put more pressure on the first one pushing against his cervix until it finally forces itself inside. Dick gasps loudly and arches to try to get away but it doesn't help. The seed in his even tighter womb feels heavy and uncomfortably stretched. His womb isn't meant to have anything like this inside of it and especially at his age and he already feels full just from the one. The second pushes against his cervix just as hard and Dick squirms. 

"It won't fit," he groans. His lip quivers as he watches more of the seeds beginning to make their way under his shorts and into his pussy. There's so many of them he can't count them all and he whines as they feed into his pussy one right after another. Dick struggles and whimpers as the second seed starts pushing into his womb and stretching him out even more. It's forced inside and a third is close behind stuffing itself into his stretched womb. 

"It hurts," Dick says. He feels like he's going to pop and he can even feel them move around inside him when he squirms. The vine isn't anywhere close to being done and more of the seeds line up to feed into his womb whether he can fit them or not. Dick looks desperately to Bruce for help but Bruce is being held too tightly to move. A vine is stuffed into his mouth and down his throat so far and wide that his neck bulges with it and his eyes water. 

Dick whines pathetically as the seeds are stuffed into him one by one until he can see his stomach start to bulge with them. They feel strange this deep inside him and he moans as his womb is filled more and more. A vine wraps around his clit and the shock of pleasure makes him jerk and squirm and hot slick begins to run down his thighs. The pleasure makes it hurt less but he doesn't like the weird warmth it stirs in his stuffed belly. The vine stuffs countless seeds into his womb and only stops once his stomach is round with them. It pulls out slowly and Dick pants and groans at the sight of his stomach. They shift inside him and he tries to clench down to push some of them out but they're so deep he can't. 

Another vine slips under his shorts again but this time, it pulls at them until they rip and expose his dripping cunt brushed with dark little hairs. Dick tries to cross his legs but more vines grab onto his thighs and pull his legs lewdly apart. He blushes darkly as a vine rubs his pussy and clit slowly and makes him grow even wetter. The vines make Bruce watch even as the thick one in his mouth continues to fuck his throat. 

Dick arches his back weakly as he cums all over the vine until it's dripping. The vine only becomes more interested because of this and suddenly starts rubbing against him even harder. He whines as the tip tries to push inside him but it's too thick. It's undeterred however and Dick's thighs twitch as it forces itself inside his tight little cunt. He gasps and moans as his slick covers the vine and eases its way inside him. 

"It's too big," he cries. The vine thrusts in suddenly and Dick jerks. It's already so deep and it just pushes deeper until he feels it push against his abused cervix. It pulls out some and Dick briefly exhales before it starts fucking into him. It's relentless right off the bat fucking him fast and hard so his wet pussy makes lewd noises with each thrust. He makes a weak cry and drool sticks to his mouth as he's ravaged by the plant. He cums again helplessly. 

The vine shoves in deep every time until it finally stills pushed right up against his womb. Dick whimpers as he feels something thick and slimy begin to pump inside him and coat the seeds stuffed inside his womb. His belly is obscenely round and when the vine pulls out his stretched pussy is dripping with his own cum and thick slick from the vine. 

Bruce is rolled over and suddenly the vines yank away part of his suit to expose his hard cock. The vines stroke him before wrapping around the base of his cock and making it stand upright. Bruce grunts as the vine finally pulls out of his mouth and he can catch his breath but not for long. Dick is pulled over to him and Bruce immediately pulls against his binds again. 

"No… stop…" he growls. Dick whimpers as the vines position his tight pussy over his dad's thick cock. It's rock hard and dripping pre and thicker than the vine had been. He's made to rub against it and the thick tip rubbing between his pussy lips makes him shudder. Then the vine begins to pull him down. Dick gasps as Bruce's cock begins to push inside him and spears him apart. 

"It's too big," Dick says again. The vines don't care and pull him down harder until the tip finally pops inside his tiny tight pussy. Dick whimpers louder and clenches down so hard that Bruce groans. 

"You need to relax Robin," Bruce says. Dick bites his lip as he's forced further down onto his dad's cock. It's so big but he tries to relax and pants pathetically as he's stuffed. The seeds in his womb shift uncomfortably and just make him whimper more and more. The vines pull him all the way down until he can feel the fat head of Bruce cock against his tender womb. 

"That's enough," Bruce says. Still the vines don't listen. They pull Dick down so hard he feels Bruce's cock begin to push inside his stuffed womb. Bruce winces at the tightness of it and Dick whines even louder. It shoves inside suddenly and Dick gasps as he's suddenly yanked down the full length of his dad's big cock. He shudders and whines at how far he's stretched. He can feel it so achingly deep and he cums all over his dad's cock helplessly. 

Bruce cums deep in his womb just from Dick clenching down on him and Dick whimpers as he's stuffed even more. The vines make him ride his dad's thick cock hard and deep and each thrust makes the seeds in his womb shift around uncomfortably. Drool sticks to Dick's mouth as he pants. 

"Batman… please… it's too much…" he says. 

"I know Robin. We're almost done okay? You're taking it so good Robin. You're doing a good job," Bruce says. Dick whimpers but he nods. 

"You're so big," Dick says. 

"I know but you took it all so nicely," Bruce says. Dick's lip quivers as he's fucked down harder and faster on Bruce's cock. He feels too full and too stretched and too tender. Bruce cums inside him again and Dick curls his toes as the vines begin to loosen finally. They let go and begin to wither away and Bruce urgently grabs Dick. Gently he tries to pull out and they both wince when Bruce pulls his softening cock out of his tight womb. 

Cum leaks out of Dick's abused pussy when he pulls out and Dick's legs go weak as he tries to catch his breath. Bruce pets his head softly and Dick grins at him tiredly.

"Can we go home now?" he asks. Bruce nods. 

"Let's go home," he says. Dick is going to need lots of rest before they start trying to get those seeds out of him. He's so stuffed, his belly almost looks pregnant. Bruce covers him with his cape and takes him home. 


End file.
